We propose to develop computer-aided methods of research that can contribute to the solution of the HLA specificity problem and also to the areas of immunology, serology and population genetics. We will investigate tissue typing, antiserum screening and limitations on antibody formation by the specificities present in the phenotype of the serum donor and by the cell donor. We will try to develop better methods than the intuitions currently used for predicting the expected antibodies. The principal focus of the research will be methods for the interactive use of computers to aid in this work.